I Remember You
by Nina0Rippner
Summary: 25 years after the events of Volume 5:Redemtion, Gabriel has seemingly moved on with his life. But it won't take long before Sylar makes a return visit. Please Review!
1. Prologue

I Remember You

Prologue

_15 Years After Volume 5: Redemptoin_

No one was sure when life had decided to stand still-there were no windows inside the storage like club, and the only lights there were simply there to play tricks on the eyes. Low white lights, flashing colored ones… it was all a type of disguise to help people hide amongst the crowd. A smile graced itself across Sylar stubly faceand he tried to ignore the pain in his chest. It would be gone soon. His brown eyes closed for a brief moment as he relished in the feeling of the blood-both on his hands, and slashed across his face.

He let out a breath, his eyes flying open again. The pain wasn't going away…

Sylar's brown eyes slowly lowered as he touched the gaping whole in his torso. He had been shot, he had known that much from the pain, but he wasn't the hell wasn't he healing? His eyes shut tightly and he fell to his knees-his breath becoming deep and ragid. It had been years since he had felt true pain… he had been injured, yes, in fact several times. However, the pain was always gone within a few seconds. Why was today any different? He lifted his head, his shoulder rising and falling heavily with each growling breath he took.

His eyes fell on a sinlge man standing in front of him-the only person in the room that was standing at all. There were no words, not at first. No, first there simply a moment of recognition between the two. Their eyes met, then observed. As if they were two gods standing triumphant amongst the ruins of the earth they once ruled over.

"I… tried…" the growl of his breath was developing into a squeak-the whole picture of the room finally sinking in.

The man stepped towards him, circuling the broken man. "I know." It was a curt response, one that Sylar expected. "Then I suppose you know why I am here." He stood in front of him, looking down his nose.

Sylar looked up at him. "You're here… to kill me…" he panted. "…you're the only one…" he swallowed the bit of blood that was accumulating in his mouth. "…only one who can…"

He crouched down in front of Sylar, looking him in the eye. "I cannot kill a man who is looking for a savior."

He laughed a little-though his laughter translated as more of a growl. "I ran out of time for a savior… years ago…"

The man tilted his head a little to the side, lifting his hand towards Sylar's face. "Then perhaps I could give you some more time."

_Ten Years Later_

He wasn't what the first thing registered was-the sunlight streaking in through the window, or the eight year old child jumping up and down on the bed next to him. Either way, he was sure this was not the proper way to be woken up.

"Daddy!" The little boy screamed while he was suspended in the air.

He brushed his dark hair from his eyes just in time to see the kids face before he landed square on his stomach forcing a loud '_oofe'_ from his father. He giggled, appreciating he reaction he got from him. The man sat up in bed, hunched over his stomach. He eyed his son through squinty brown eyes.

"ANDY!" A female voice called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

He nodded, stumbling out of bed. "Yeah-yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" he picked his sweater up off the end of the bed, pulling it over his head.

He turned towards the little boy as he slid in his glasses.

"You ready for some breakfast, Champ?"


	2. Chapter ONE: My Hero

Rippner 2

I Remember You

Chapter One

Crystal Justine Griggson was not the type of woman that you would normally see running around a kitchen in a baggy pair of sweat pants. She was a short, petite woman-barely standing around five foot two. She was curvy; however, despite her ample chest and well-rounded backside, her muscles were well toned beneath her milky white skin. Her hair was a long, flowing water fall of blonde curls that fell about half way down her back. A band of light pixie freckles danced across her cheeks and nose beneath her bright golden eyes. Her facial features were soft-even her angular jaw seemed soft dainty. No, she was certainly not the type one would normally see running around a kitchen on a Friday morning-nor was she the kind to be seen married by the age of 28. One would usually have assumed that she would still be out on the town, trying to get in a few more years of 'fun' before settling down.

However, Crystal had never really been one to do things the 'normal' way. As a painter and an artist, it was practically in her blood to pinpoint whatever the norm was and then do everything in her power to do the opposite. It wasn't that she was into the idea of being the typical hippie like artist; she just liked to find the beauty in the things left behind. When most people would hear an outdated pop song, Crystal would see a song for her and Andy's first dance at their wedding. When most people would see a retro pair of pants or shirt-Crystal would see a colorful array of patterns that could stand out from the everyday life. On this particular day, she was dawned in her favorite 'I'm-to-tired-to-get-dressed-and-I'm-at-home-so-it-doesn't-matter' outfit, a pair of sweatpants and the baggiest tee-shirt that had ever graced the body of a woman smaller then a one-X. She ran around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she and her small family had made from that mornings breakfast. Any minute now her husband would be coming down the stairs dressed and ready for work-no doubt wearing one of his signature sweater vests. Seconds after that would probably be Cadin-their eight year old son. Andys' own little look alike, a personal mini-me with his mother's freckles.

A smile spread itself across her soft lips as she thought of the two of them running down the stairs-son after father. She reached across the kitchen table to pick up the plate that Cadin had left just twenty minute, the large watch on her wrist 'clunked' against the table. She winced, quickly lifting her hand to see if there was any damage. She twisted it around her wrist, smiling when she saw no new scratches to her prized possession.

_**Nine and Half Years Earlier**_

_Most people in New York hated the rain. They liked to stay inside and umbrellas when it started drizzle-when it started to pour; it was almost as if no one would even step out of their apartments. Curtains were always closed, taxis were often times parked around the neighborhood just waiting for someone to come along. Cab drivers hated days like this, days where no one was going to make a whole lot of money. Crystal was a completely different story. Yes, she loved the rain and yes, she had been known to run around the streets on rainy days simply to enjoy the brisk feeling of the cold water on her skin. However, today she was not out and about for her mere enjoyment. Today she could not concentrate on that intoxicating sensation of tiny water droplets gently soothing her soft skin. No. Today… right now… she was on a mission. _

_Today she was headed to the tiny watch shop around the corner. She had never really been in there before-never really had the need. But today, that tiny little watch shop-the one that meant absolutely nothing to the rest of the world-meant absolutely everything to her. She jogged down the sidewalk, her eyes already fixed on the glass door of the building she was headed for. _

"_Hello!" Crystal called loudly as she pushed the heavily glass door open. "Please say you're open!" She turned to the right, standing at the long glass counter._

_She paused, taking a moment to realize that there was no one standing behind the counter. She touched her tongue to the outside corner of her mouth, her slender arm reaching out to smack against the little bell by the cash register. _

"_HELLO!" She shouted-her hand hitting the bell repeatedly._

_She growled in the back of her throat, dipping her head so that she could rummage through her purse with the hand that wasn't busy banging on the bell. She was so engaged in trying to find the little object inside her purse that she didn't notice the man that had walked up behind the counter. He adjusted his large glasses as he watched her with deep brown eyes. The man set his hands on the counter, waiting for her to notice him. A moment later, she still hadn't, He frowned-touching a hand to his smooth, cleanly shaven cheek and wiped the other one on his blue sweater. _

"_M-ma'am?" The words came out much quieter than he had wanted at first so he cleared his voice and tried again. "Ma'am?" This time he reached out, gently grabbing the hand that was banging on the little gold bell in front of him. _

_Her head shot up the second that their skin made contact. Blond curls floated in the air, a few strands falling in front of her golden eyes. For a minute she simply stood there, her face completely blank while she watched him. He blinked hard behind his glasses._

"_Can I help you?" _

_She cracked a bright, toothy smile and then looked back down at her purse. _

"_Yeah… I… I have been to three other watch shops-today alone." She pulled out a silver mans wrist watch. "None of them could help me." Crystal set it on the counter. _

_The watch was apparently old, but in amazing condition. The metal had a few scuffs on it, but for the most part was still clean and shiny. The glass only had one long, deep crack in it from one side to the other. The man leaned over it looking at the watch, taking in the contrast of the pearl numbers against the deep blue background. It was no longer ticking. _

_He looked back up at her. "I can fix it."_

_Her smile seemed to widen a little bit. "You can?"_

"_Yeah… its old, but a beautiful piece, it just needs some attention." _

_She reached out to touch his hand. "Oh, thank goodness…" _

_He turned, carrying the watch to his work table further into the shop. Crystal watched him as he got to work. She glanced around the little the building-looking for something to entertain herself while he finished with her prized possession. _

_She stood on her tiptoes, leaning as far over the counter as she could to try and see what he was doing._

"_What's your name?" She called._

_He poked his head back around the corner. _

"_Andy… Andy Griggson."_

_She smiled again. "Well, Andy Griggson, you are so my hero now."_

**Present Day**

He couldn't be exactly sure as to the time that he had arrived in the California town of River Bank, but he knew that when he pulled the car over on the side of a neighborhood road there was not a soul in sight. He killed the cars engine and began to climb out of the car-pausing when he caught his reflection in the rear view mirror. He examined the scar that ran diagonal across his face. On most days he tried to ignore it, avoid things like mirrors and windows, but today was a different story. Today he needed to be reminded of what that scar spoke to. He needed to be reminded of the great lengths that people like him would go, and the great lengths that he had to go in order to stop those other people.

As Peter Petrelli climbed out of his car on that abandoned residential street, he needed to be reminded of just how important it was that he stop Sylar. No matter what got in his way this time.


End file.
